<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sakit by annoname</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000319">Sakit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoname/pseuds/annoname'>annoname</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsukishima x everyone [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Bonding, Gen, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Sick Character, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoname/pseuds/annoname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cerita tentang keluarga Tsukishima saat anggota keluarga termuda mereka sakit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Akiteru &amp; Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsukishima x everyone [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sakit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aku pakai nama depan ya biar gak bingung^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kei demam tinggi. Katanya sih kehujanan, padahal sebenarnya Kei tanpa sengaja terdorong ke kolam ikan oleh Hinata. Air kolam ikannya dingin dan Kei tidak langsung berganti pakaian.</p><p>Mengetahui adiknya yang jarang sakit tiba-tiba saja demam, Akiteru langsung panik dan menghampiri Kei yang sedang meringkuk dibalik selimut.</p><p>"Akiteru, jangan kesini. Nanti tertular."omel ibunya sambil menempelkan plester kompres ke dahi Kei. Tubuh Kei panasnya melebihi 40° dan Akiteru khawatir bila adiknya itu akan kejang.</p><p>"Ayo. Biarkan Kei tidur."Ibunya pun melangkah keluar dengan membawa ember berisi entahlah, muntah mungkin.</p><p>____________________________________________________________</p><p>"Mmmmggggg"</p><p>Kei mengganti posisi tidurnya dengan gelisah. Dia merasa panas dan dingin disaat yang bersamaan, ditambah dengan mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya ketika ia sakit.</p><p>"Nggg!"</p><p>Entah apa yang dimimpikan Kei sampai kedua tangannya terangkat seolah hendak menggapai sesuatu.</p><p>"Ngggg hic....Nii-chan...."</p><p>Tanpa sadar air mata turun perlahan dari mata Kei. Meninggalkan jejaknya di pipi Kei.</p><p>"Nii-chan, ikanaide....Ngggg...."</p><p>Mata Kei masih tertutup rapat. Sekeras apapun Kei mencoba bangun, tetap saja dia tidak bisa. Itulah alasan mengapa Kei sangat tidak suka sakit. Dia akan bermimpi buruk dan tidak bisa ditenangkan.</p><p>"Nii-chan....Nii....Nii...."</p><p>"KEI!"</p><p>Mata Kei terbuka lebar. Ia melihat kakaknya sedang menggenggam tangannya dengan wajah yang teramat khawatir.</p><p>"Kamu pasti mimpi buruk ya. Kamu mimpi apa sampai manggil-manggil Nii-chan?" tanya Akiteru lembut. Sambil mengusap tangan Kei dengan ibu jarinya, ia tersenyum kecil.</p><p>Mata Kei mulai berkaca-kaca lagi, "Nggg Nii-chan, ikanaide....Hic hic."</p><p>"Yosh yosh. Nii-chan disini. Lihat, Nii-chan tidak kemana-mana kan. Nii-chan disini bersama denganmu."ujar Akiteru pelan sambil mengecup mata Kei yang merah karena habis menangis.</p><p>Akiteru merebahkan dirinya disamping Kei dan mengelus rambut adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ditepuk-tepuknya tangan Kei untuk menenangkannya.</p><p>"Nii-chan...."panggil Kei dengan suara parau.</p><p>"Aku disini, Kei."balas Akiteru sembari menggenggam tangan Kei dengan erat.</p><p>"Akiteru!Ibu bilang jangan kesini kan!"omel Sang Ibu sambil berkacak pinggang saat mengetahui anak sulungnya berada di kamar adiknya.</p><p>Akiteru langsung berdiri dan kabur dari gebukan sendok sayur yang dipegang ibunya. Tanpa mereka sadari, Kei tersenyum kecil dalam tidurnya dan menggumamkan kakaknya sekali lagi.</p><p>"Nii-chan...."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>